1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved backrest structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A known arrangement for a vehicle backrest structure includes a backrest supporting a back of a driver disposed in a rear pillar supporting a roof (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5-170132.
The known art disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5-170132 will be described below with reference to FIGS. 1, 3, 7, and 8 thereof.
A pair of left and right roof pillars 32, 32 is erected from a front portion of a vehicle body frame 1 and a pair of left and right rear pillars 30, 30 is erected from a rear portion of the vehicle body frame 1. The pair of left and right roof pillars 32, 32 and the pair of left and right rear pillars 30, 30 support a roof 43. A backrest 56 is mounted to the left and right rear pillars 30, 30.
Supposing, for example, that drivers of different body types ride a vehicle, it would be easier to drive the vehicle and preferable if the backrest 56 can be adjusted vertically and/or longitudinally to better fit the body type of the specific driver.